


My Sun and Stars

by ButteredRainbows



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: DaddyLucio, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hewantsanotherbaby, Implied Sexual Content, Likeliterally, MorningFluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButteredRainbows/pseuds/ButteredRainbows
Summary: Lucio wakes up to the love of his life
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	My Sun and Stars

The sun signalled the arrival of dawn in Vesuvia. Its rays slowly creeped its way into the remnants of the dark icy sky leaving brilliant oranges and yellow hues to paint the vast expanse. Birds had started to fly about and awaken the citizens with their joyous chirping accompanied by the calls of roosters.

Lucio had been awake since the break of morning to stare at her face. He had been doing so for two straight hours now and he is just as entranced two hours later as he was the moment his sleep-ridden eyes fell on the girl beside him. 

He sighed, simply delighted just to have his ray of sunshine beside him. He reached out to slowly caress those soft cheeks and silently chuckled when she squirmed. 

Years ago when he was given the title of Count and was finally able to rule a place he could call his own, he had thought that nothing else could have made him happier as he was then. One thing lead to another and now he has this beautiful creature sleeping beside him and finally . . . finally he can admit that he had it all. 

He tried to reach for her again but stopped when she suddenly stretched. A high pitched sound rose from the back of her throat as she raised her hands and curled her toes until she finally settled back on her side towards Lucio. 

Lucio waited until he saw her slowly opening her eyes. He smiled softly "Good Morning."

Silver eyes much like his own stared back at him brightly taking in the familiar face before the owner also gave a soft smile of her own.

"Beautiful." Lucio's smile widened and he reached again, this time to caress her head, reveling at the softness of her light blonde hair. 

He felt a hand snake its way across his chest from the back and shivered at the small kisses that tickled his shoulders. "Just like her Father's."

A soft voice whispered by his ear. He directed his face towards the owner of the voice and was met with the most vivid shade of (e/c) colored eyes that he had ever seen. 

"Dearest Lucio."

"My darling (y/n) ."

You leaned in to give him a soft kiss before pulling away and settling your chin above his shoulders as you also eyed the little bundle of wonder in front of you.

"She woke early today."

"I am not surprised." He sighed "I bet my little princess is excited to celebrate her birthday today. Ohh the festivities I have prepared for her. She is absolutely going to love it." Lucio gushed as he started playing with his daughter, poking her sides to elicit a hight pitched squeal.

Behind him, his mistress rolled her eyes. "Yes yes a _One year old_ will most definitely be delighted with the new ten foot chandelier hanging over the ceiling."

"She does love her sparkly things doesn't she? Don't you little Alicia, don't you?" Lucio seemed unfazed by his Mistress' remark and continued entertaining his daughter. "Anyway it wasn't my idea to get the chandelier, it was Nodi's."

"Ugh both of you spoil her so much I'm actually terrified of how we're going to handle this when she grows up."

"Alicia is the most darling thing she would never be troublesome to her dearest Father. She can have anything she wants as far as I and Nodi are concerned."

You chuckled running your hands on Lucio's hair. "I would love to see how you're going to handle the teen years."

"I most certainly feel that I'd be spectacular, love. I'm already doing a good job right now." He laughed when Alicia sneezed three times and you laughed along with him.

Both of you laid there for a while enjoying the warmth of each other's embrace while you watch your daughter examining the room curiously before crawling her way towards Lucio's face to play with his cheeks and occasionally take a bite of his nose. 

"She's growing up so fast."

"It's only been a year, dear." you laughed as you wiped the drool off of Alicia's face with the sheets. 

"Well yes but it's only a matter of time before another year passes and she becomes two and another year and she becomes three and well . . . will she still be my little girl by the time she's twelve?"

You paused. You had to say that you were pleasantly surprised at this new side of Lucio. Never in your dreams did you imagine how much of a good impact a child will have on him. Although he retains most of his ridiculously volatile moods, some of them still barely bearable even to you, you are very pleased to observe how Alicia could bring out an otherworldly patience in him. 

Just a few weeks ago Alicia had made what could have been called a miracle by the staff. You had been absent that particular morning because of diplomacy matters so you had to listen to the story second-hand from Nadia herself.

One of the servants, a newly hired one she assumed, was assigned to serve them that morning. It was probably the nerves that came with working on the first day coupled with serving the Count as their first task but ten seconds into the start of dessert the poor thing managed to slip and throw the chocolate fondue ten feet away towards Lucio. 

As to how the child managed to throw a whole bowl ten feet across the table she didn't know, you left the explanation for physics to explain.

The silence was deafening after the clatter of the silver bowl had subsided. A mosquito could have been buzzing in the next room and the sound could have been heard, Nadia recalled. 

" _I kept my eyes on the poor child, the whole time."_ you remembered Nadia said " _The poor thing looked like a fish out of water."_

  
Then Alicia had laughed. From the bottom of her soft little belly she expressed her delight with high pitched squeals at her father's expense. And then Lucio had laughed as well much to the staff's complete and utter surprise. Even Nadia, in a very rare instance of letting her delicacy slip, had dropped her fork and gaped along with the staff.

 _"I was just so shocked._ _Why he even joked about it afterwards."_

This was a surprise indeed. Knowing Lucio, he would have had one of his fits rattling the dining room right then and there. But he didn't.

"Oh darling," you held his face and kissed his forehead "you know how much she loves you."

"Oh I wouldn't know what I'd do, (y/n) ."

He moaned, dramatically covering his eyes. Alicia pried his hands away and squealed.

"Hmm Dada! "

Aezrith melted watching her daughter embrace Lucio's face.

"(y/n) ."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering."

"Hrmm?"

You played with Lucio's hair as he pondered over his words. He was admittedly a little nervous about how you'll react to his request.

"Do you think we could have another baby?"

The rubbing on his head stopped and (e/c) eyes were immediately scrutinizing his face for sincerity. You raised your eyebrow.

"You want another? So soon?"

"You would consider it?" Lucio sounded hopeful and by the heavens does it make your heart constrict with love. He once confessed to you that he wanted as many children as you would allow yourself to have. You had thought he was joking but after having Alicia you realized that he really did want to have a large family.

Lucio's face fell a little when he sees your blank face.

"I mean if you're not ready, I'd understand. We could wait a few more years until Alicia can walk-"

A finger pressed against his lips and his eyes met with mischievous (e/c) orbs.

"Let me get the nurses take Alicia first," she murmured in a sultry voice holding Lucio's captivated gaze "then I want you to try your hardest to convince me to get you to have another child."

Lucio's smile was nothing but sinful as he licked his lips already formulating plans as to how he was going to make you agree to his proposition. "My darling, it'll be my _pleasure_."

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has literally been forgotten as I jumped from one fandom to another lmao! So glad I finally have it up. Thank you for reading!


End file.
